


Fighting Arena

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [17]
Category: King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games), Touhou Project, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Martial Arts, Mary Sue, Monsters, Murder, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Tournaments, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Файтинг. Финальным боссом которого является сам Великан.— Ну что, устроим поединок?Боишься… Трус. А вы? Вы тожеБоитесь? Ну же, подходите…ДАВАЙТЕ! ВСЕ НА ОДНОГО!!Я ЖАЖДУ СХВАТКИ! ЖАЖДУ КРОВИ!!Хочу убить… Вас всех. Смелее…Нет? Трусы! Слабаки! Как скучно……— Какая тишина… — Всем страшно.
Series: Супер Игра [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Добро пожаловать

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 7

В а д р и г а р

Настало время провести  
Турнир по боевым искусствам.

И г р о к  
. . .

  
КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ АРЕНА

Х а н м а Ю д з и р о  
!

И г р о к

Добро пожаловать!

(рейдерам)

В атаку.

(после бойни)

Ю д з и р о

(Игроку)

Ну что, осталось уничтожить  
Тебя.

(провёл на нём «Кровавое одеяние»)

И г р о к

Напрасно.

Ю д з и р о  
?

И г р о к

Понимаешь,  
Ты — негодяй. А негодяю  
Со мной не справиться.

Ю д з и р о

Ублюдок…

. . .

И г р о к

(Капитану и Еве)

Пойдём посмотрим на бойцов?

  
ТРЕНИРОВОЧНЫЙ ЗАЛ

К а п и т а н

Кого тут только нет…

О д и н

Разбил!

Д р у г о й

Ногой!

Т р е т и й

Как долбанул…

Ю д з и р о

Неплохо.

Ш и в а

(Streets of Rage)  
. . .

Ю д з и р о

Ты!

Р е й д е р

Слушаю!

Ю д з и р о

Дай мне такой же  
Кусок железа!

К а п и т а н

Началось…  
Что там взрывается?

О д и н

Вот так  
Удар…

Д р у г о й

С ума сойти!

К а п и т а н

Боксёр?  
Какой огромный.

Г о с п о д и н Н. В.

Слышь, солдатик,  
Повесь-ка мне другую грушу.

Р е й д е р

Опять?

Г о с п о д и н Н. В.

Какие-то они  
Непрочные…

Р е й д е р

Один момент!

К а п и т а н

Я в шоке…

Ю д з и р о

Хорошо… Весьма  
Неплохо!

К а п и т а н

Юдзиро…

Г о с п о д и н Н. В.

Мужик,  
Ты кто такой?

К а п и т а н

Он рассмеялся.

Е в а

Куда ты?

И г р о к

Да пойду, не знаю…  
Пойду, короче! Прочь с дороги!

(толкнул кого-то)

К а п и т а н

Что это с ним?

М у ж и к

Привет, ребята!

К а п и т а н

Ты кто?

М у ж и к

Пол Феникс!

К а п и т а н

Капитан  
Арена.

Е в а

Ева.

П о л

А куда  
Пропал ваш друг?

Е в а

Ушёл. Куда-то…  
Вам нравится у нас?

П о л

Ещё бы!  
Такой турнир!

К а п и т а н

Бойцы со всей  
Вселенной.

Е в а

Лучшие из лучших.

П о л

А я о чём?! Но победит  
Пол Феникс!  
Слышали, пришельцы?!  
Я здесь! <i>Тот самый Пол…</i>

О д и н

«Тот самый»?

Д р у г о й

Ага, «сильнейший во Вселенной»…

П о л

Ну что, пойдём за вашим другом?

  
ПОЗЖЕ  
В ДРУГОМ МЕСТЕ

П о л

Вот это женщина…

(блондинка)

Она  
Божественна.

Е в а

Она — богиня.

П о л

Серьёзно?!

Е в а

Да. Невероятно  
Могущественная.

К а п и т а н

…И злая.

Е в а

Пойдём отсюда.

П о л

Ну и ну…

  
НА СТАДИОНЕ

Д е в у ш к а

Здесь занято?

К а п и т а н

Ещё одна…  
Как я устал от этих девок!

Д е в у ш к а

Что-что?

Е в а

Не занято! Садись!  
…Я Ева.

Д е в у ш к а

Тэнси Хинанави!

К а п и т а н  
. . .

Е в а

А это Капитан Арена.

К а п и т а н

Зачем?..

Т э н с и

Мне на него плевать.

К а п и т а н

Ах ты!..

Е в а

Вы не на ринге!!

К а п и т а н

Дура!

Т э н с и

Дурак!

Е в а

Ну хватит вам! Что, тоже  
Участвуешь?

Т э н с и

Зачем мне драться  
Со слабаками?

К а п и т а н

Ну конечно…

Т э н с и

А где ваш друг?

К а п и т а н

Мне он не друг!

Е в а

Наш друг…

К а п и т а н

Участники! Смотрите!

  
STREET FIGHTER!

  
К а п и т а н

Отстой!

Е в а

Они же фавориты.

К а п и т а н

За них болеет только этот  
Кретин!

Е в а

Мне нравятся.

К а п и т а н

Ой, всё!

  
VIRTUA FIGHTER!

  
К а п и т а н

А это что ещё за лохи?!

  
TEKKEN!

  
К а п и т а н

Опять какие-то дебилы!

  
THE KING OF FIGHTERS!

  
К а п и т а н

Теперь сплошные гомосеки!

  
ARCANA HEART!

  
К а п и т а н

Отстой!!

Т э н с и

Нормальные девчонки!

  
VANGUARD PRINCESS!

  
К а п и т а н

О нет…

Т э н с и

Побольше бы таких.

  
MORTAL KOMBAT!

  
Т э н с и

Как заорали все!

К а п и т а н

Ещё бы!!  
Идут… Смотри на Шао Кана!

(Шао Кан машет рукой)

Камрад! Здорово! Будь как дома!  
Братва, порвите всех!

Т э н с и

Да ну…

П о л

Эй, дамочка! Я здесь сижу!

Т э н с и  
. . .

  
. . .

  
А — АРЕНА

Б — БИТВА

В — ВЕЧНАЯ

Г — ГЛАДИАТОРЫ

Д — ДУМ

Е — ЕДИНО

Ё — ВСЁ

Ж — ЖУТЬ

З — ЗЛО

И — ИГРА

Й — ИГРАЙ!

К — КОШМАР

Л — ЛЕДЕНЯЩИЙ

М — МОНСТРЫ

Н — НАСИЛИЕ

О — ОРУЖИЕ

П — ПЛАМЯ

Р — РАЗРУШЕНИЕ

С — СМЕРТЬ

Т — ТЬМА

У — УЖАС

Ф — ФЕЕРИЯ

Х — ХАОС

Ц — ЦИНИЗМ

Ч — ЧУДОВИЩА

Ш — ШОК

Щ — ЩУПАЛЬЦА

Ъ — ЖЕСТЬ

Ы — ПЫТКИ

Ь — КРОВЬ

Э — ЭГО

Ю — ЮДЗИРО…

  
Ю д з и р о

(прыгает в центр арены)

Я!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Почему Юдзиро не может причинить вред этому Игроку?
> 
> О: Потому что этот Игрок устроен так, что всякие негодяи, монстры и прочие грешники делают его лишь сильнее.  
> А ещё это ненастоящий Юдзиро.
> 
> — Это ненормально, когда какой-то там никому неизвестный персонаж фанфика…
> 
> — А когда Юдзиро, персонаж манги, круче какого-нибудь прославленного на весь свет Мухаммеда Али* — это, конечно же, нормально. Так можно.
> 
> * Я в курсе, что Али в манге (Mohammad Alai) и Али в реале (Muhammad Ali) — не одно и то же.  
> Но пара других букв в имени сути не меняет.  
> P.S. В манге, как оказалось, есть и Mohammad и Muhammad…
> 
> В: Откуда взяли других бойцов?
> 
> О: Скачали из интернета.
> 
> В: «Теперь сплошные гомосеки!»  
> Это гомофобия?
> 
> О: Это прямая речь персонажа. Во-первых.  
> А во-вторых, он докопался не до чьей-либо сексуальной ориентации, а до внешнего вида. Геев, насколько мне известно, в KoF нет.
> 
> Оригинальные персонажи:
> 
> Капитан Арена  
> Скин Резора (ID).
> 
> Ева  
> Выглядит как Крэш в белом костюме. У шлема чёрное стекло.  
> Названа в честь ЕстествоВедческой Автоматики.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:
> 
> В начале, когда Юдзиро расправляется с рейдерами —  
> Трек из аниме Baki the Grappler  
> The Road to Victory
> 
> В Тренировочном зале —  
> Street Fighter IV  
> Training Stage
> 
> Когда Юдзиро прыгает в центр арены в конце главы —  
> Streets of Rage  
> Attack Of The Barbarian  
> Слушать в оригинале (версия для Sega Mega Drive/Genesis).  
> 
> 
> Хотелось бы также прояснить, почему для отсылки к реальному боксу был выбран Господин Н. В.
> 
> Дело в первую очередь, конечно, в сложившемся у народа образе этого боксёра, а не каких-то фактах из его биографии. В образе высоченного, непробиваемого парня, для которого всё становится чересчур хрупким (груши), маленьким («солдатик») и незначительным (Юдзиро). Есть, правда, и часть народа, что при упоминании Н. В. представляет себе и иной, совершенно отрицательный образ. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Мне просто показалось (†), что из него можно было бы сделать вполне себе неплохого и незаурядного играбельного персонажа, резко выделяющегося из массы других боксёров. При условии, что вы умеете рисовать и прописывать годный геймплей, разумеется.
> 
> Да вы только представьте, какой Сагат от мира бокса получился бы из Николая!
> 
> Говоря о боксе, нельзя не вспомнить и другого не менее эпичного персонажа…
> 
> Балрога из Street Fighter'а.
> 
> Почему? Да ведь его прототипом послужил сам легендарный Майк Тайсон! Надо знать.
> 
> Ну и, конечно, не будем забывать и о Господине В. К. Сами знаете каком.
> 
> С ним Н. В. позже схлестнётся в одной из самых драматичных схваток турнира. Но победителя не будет. И вовсе не из-за ничьи. Просто игра зависнет ещё до начала поединка. От всей крутости их противостояния. Или зритель, недовольный возможным исходом боя, возьмёт и выйдет в главное меню в последний момент, не дав тем самым никому победить.
> 
> Жаль, они так и не сошлись на реальном ринге…


	2. Роза

АРЕНА

К а п и т а н

Он с автоматом!

Е в а

Мистер Икс…

К а п и т а н

Джури уделала Милину!  
Вот дрянь. Кто дальше?

К о м м е н т а т о р

Брайан Фьюри!

П о л

Подонок!

Е в а

Да, мы с ним знакомы.

К а п и т а н

Смотри, как бьёт его по морде.

А вот и Кзиро…

Т о л п а

Кзиро! Кзиро!

К а п и т а н

Добил!!

Е в а

Ну кто бы сомневался…

К а п и т а н

Чё за дебил?

Е в а

Борец.

К о м м е н т а т о р

Пол Феникс!

П о л

Ну, пожелайте мне удачи!

К а п и т а н

Давай…

Е в а

Удачи.

К о м м е н т а т о р

Победил  
Пол Феникс!

П о л

Есть!!

К а п и т а н

А он неплох.

  
ГДЕ-ТО

Б л о н д и н к а

Кого-то ищешь?

Т э н с и

Ой, Юкари!  
Привет! Сменила гардероб?  
Отлично выглядишь!

З л а я Ю к а р и

Я стала  
Богиней…

Т э н с и

Правда?! Хух. А я…

Ю к а р и

И ты мечтаешь обрести  
Неограниченную силу.

Т э н с и

Я? Что ты! Нет!..

Ю к а р и

Мечтаешь бросить  
Мне вызов.

Т э н с и

Нет!! Зачем?! Я здесь…

Ю к а р и

Без приглашения. Я тоже…  
Мерзавцы.

Т э н с и

Просто негодяи!  
И как они о нас забыли??

Ю к а р и

Мы слишком сильные.

Т э н с и

Боятся!  
Я так и думала…

Ю к а р и

Иди.  
Он сделает тебя богиней.

  
ГДЕ-ТО

И г р о к

Послушай, дочка у тебя  
Красивая… Я собираюсь  
Её украсть.

Р у г а л Б е р н ш т е й н

Умри.

(разрубил его вдоль  
одним ударом ноги)

И г р о к

Напрасно.

Р у г а л

Не может быть… Что ты такое?!

И г р о к

Ты — негодяй, а остальное  
Неважно.

Р у г а л

Стой!

И г р о к

Она моя.

  
АПАРТАМЕНТЫ БЕРНШТЕЙНОВ

И г р о к

Я восхищён…

Р о у з Б е р н ш т е й н

Кто здесь?!

И г р о к

Не бойся.  
Прошу, сыграй на фортепьяно  
Ещё раз.

Р о у з

Прочь! Пошёл отсюда!

И г р о к

Спокойно.

Р о у з

Вон! На помощь, Родем!!

И г р о к

Твоя пантера…

Р о у з

Нет…

Ч у ж о й

«Привет».

Р о у з

Чудовище!!!

И г р о к

Кто напугал  
Мою красавицу?

(Чужому)

Надеюсь,  
Ты не убил его?

Ч у ж о й

«Я добрый  
Сегодня».

И г р о к

Вот и хорошо.

Р о у з

Чего ты хочешь?!

И г р о к

Я хочу  
Тебя.

Р о у з

М-меня? Не понимаю…

И г р о к

Что непонятного? Ты станешь  
Моей.

Р о у з

Зачем?!

И г р о к

Я обожаю  
Прекрасных девушек, и ты  
Отлично впишешься в мою  
Коллекцию.

Р о у з

Мой папа!..

И г р о к

Сволочь.  
Так он ответит за свои  
Грехи.

Р о у з

Но я не виновата  
Ни в чём!

И г р о к

Поэтому я здесь.  
В конце турнира все погибнут.  
Все _слабые…_ Ты хочешь жить?

Р о у з

Меня спасут мои родные!  
Мой брат!..

И г р о к

Твой брат… Его уже  
Четвертовал Кинтаро.

Р о у з

ЧТО?!

И г р о к

Вот почему ты не смотрела  
Его последний бой.

Р о у з

Отец…  
Он не пустил меня. Он знал,  
Чем всё закончится. Ах, братец!

И г р о к

Пошли.

Р о у з

Оставь меня в покое!!  
Мерзавец! Всё из-за тебя!!

И г р о к

Что?!?

Р о у з

Негодяй! Злодей!

И г р о к

Вы знали  
На что идёте!

Ч у ж о й

«Надоела».

Р о у з

(Чужому)

Не подходи ко мне.

(Игроку)

О боже…  
Ты тоже…

И г р о к

Что?

Р о у з

Ты тоже монстр!  
Какой кошмар…

Ч у ж о й

«Ну наконец-то».

И г р о к

Упала в обморок. Взгляни  
На это милое созданье.

Ч у ж о й

«Моя подруга мне милее.  
Она прекраснее всего  
На свете».

И г р о к

Каждому своё.

  
АРЕНА

Р у г а л

Где он?!

Ю д з и р о

Не знаю…

Р у г а л

Отвечай!!

К а п и т а н

Сейчас ответит.

Р о у з

Папа… Нет…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати,  
> В серии фанфиков существует аж целых две совершенно разных Юкари Якумо!  
> Одна «простая» и Злая/Анти Юкари.
> 
> Не являются близнецами.  
> Первая выглядит на 17 лет.  
> Вторая лет на… пусть будет 25.  
> Злая напоминает старшую сестру «простой» Юкари (очевидно).  
> Также она (Злая) выше её ростом.  
> Отличаются цветом глаз: янтарные у первой и фиолетовые у второй.
> 
> Зачем нужны две версии одного персонажа?  
> Первая Юкари получилась больно… весёлой. И я решил ввести в историю ещё одну, «серьёзную».  
> Обе теперь считаются богинями.  
> Обе носят одежду, отличную от каноничных нарядов.
> 
> Первая одета в короткий халатик жемчужного цвета. Обута в шлёпки на голые ноги.  
> Вторая носит фиолетовый халат длиной до пола. Ходит босиком.  
> Единственное, что у обеих осталось неизменным в их образе — головные уборы.
> 
> Ещё:  
> Злая Юкари в качестве оружия порой использует катану.  
> Меч появляется у неё прямо из рукава её халата (аки световой меч у Палпатина).
> 
> Также:  
> На самом деле основное прозвище Злой Юкари — Анти Юкари.  
> Но из-за слов Капитана Арены ей в этой работе пришлось дать другое, но не менее подходящее прозвище.
> 
> В: Чужой?
> 
> О: Особенный ксеноморф.  
> В кавычках — его мысли, а не речь, если кто не понял.
> 
> В: «Хух»?
> 
> О: Ага.
> 
> РМС:  
> При выборе бойца —  
> Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection  
> Driving Beats  
> Либо TTT2 — Aim To Win
> 
> Экран VS Из SFxT
> 
> Во время схваток в начале главы —  
> Streets Of Rage Remake  
> BGM1401 Disc  
> Never Return Alive V5 mix
> 
> Экран результатов из SF4


	3. Король Железного Кулака

ОСЕННИЙ ХРАМ

К а д з у я М и с и м а

Твой сын?

Г и с Х о в а р д

Добей его.

Р о к Х о в а р д

Отец!

Г и с

Слабак заслуживает смерти.

К а д з у я

Он прав…

Р о к

Отец!!

(Кадзуя свернул ему шею)

К а д з у я

И я недавно  
Лишился сына.

Г и с

Да, я видел.  
Сочувствую.

К а д з у я

Как наши дети  
Позорят нас!

Г и с

Не говори…

К а д з у я

Но мы — совсем другое дело.  
Не правда ли?

Г и с

Да, _я_ — совсем  
Другое дело…

К а д з у я

Что ж, посмотрим.

  
(после боя)

Г и с

Как предсказуемо…

Х э й х а т и М и с и м а

Я тоже  
Не удивлён.

К а д з у я  
!

Х э й х а т и

Прощай, Кадзуя.

(добил его ногой)

Мой сын — ничтожество… А внук  
Ещё ничтожнее! Как только  
Они посмели появиться  
На свет в моём роду! В роду  
Мисима! Почему?! Неважно…  
Их больше нет. Какое… _счастье._

…О чём это я? А! Ты часом  
Не тот придурок, о котором  
Я столько слышал? Гусь? Гусь Ховард?

Г и с

Старик, тебе конец…

Х э й х а т и

Да, точно!  
Мне говорили, что ты хочешь  
Со мной подраться.

Г и с

Это правда.

  
(после боя)

Х э й х а т и

…И чтобы в следующий раз  
Ты был готов!!

М. Б а й с о н

Как интересно…

Х э й х а т и

Что, тоже хочешь… Ты! Я знаю  
Тебя! Ещё один придурок.  
Бизон. Диктатор-неудачник.

М. Б а й с о н

Какая дерзость…

Х э й х а т и

Дерзкий?! Я?!?  
Проваливай, пока я _добрый!_  
Иначе…

М. Б а й с о н

Встреться со своим  
Кошмаром!

Х э й х а т и

Всё. Я разозлился.

  
(после боя)

Одни любители… Мне скучно.

К и н т а р о

Эй ты!

Х э й х а т и

Вот это да… Мутант!

К и н т а р о

Попробуй одолеть меня!

Х э й х а т и

Грех не попробовать! Впервые  
Дерусь с таким, как ты! А ну-ка…

  
(после боя)

Чудовище… Силён! Но я  
Сильнее…

К и н т а р о

Всё! Остановись!  
Ты победил!

Х э й х а т и

Сдаёшься?

К и н т а р о

Да!

Х э й х а т и

Живи! Сплошные слабаки…

Ю д з и р о

Ты прав.

В с е  
!!!

Ю д з и р о

Устроим поединок?  
Боишься… Трус. А вы? Вы тоже  
Боитесь? Ну же, подходите…

ДАВАЙТЕ! ВСЕ НА ОДНОГО!!  
Я ЖАЖДУ СХВАТКИ! ЖАЖДУ КРОВИ!!  
**Хочу убить… Вас всех.** Смелее…  
Нет? Трусы! Слабаки!

(уходит)

Как скучно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Все» — это, конечно, только выжившие (Хэйхати, Гис, Байсон и Кинтаро).  
> Тела мёртвых (Рока и Кадзуи) уже исчезли с арены (ушли под землю).
> 
> Дзина Кадзаму (сына Кадзуи) убил Ругал, проведя ему G. END.  
> Вот как проводится этот приём:
> 
> Ругал вонзает руку в туловище противника и поднимает того над собой; затем он из этой руки начинает выпускать разрушительной силы фаерболы, каждый из которых вырывается из спины жертвы с очередной порцией крови и внутренностей; по завершении приёма Ругал пренебрежительно швыряет подальше от себя расколошматенный труп противника.
> 
> Так и погиб на этом Турнире Дзин Кадзама.
> 
> РМС:  
> Tekken Dark Resurrection  
> Hiten
> 
> Прочее:  
> Рейдеры  
> Лёгкая пехота.  
> Клоны Капитана Арены.  
> Одеты в чёрные костюмы с ярко-зелёными элементами. Гогглы светятся зелёным светом.  
> Физиологически — обычные люди, но обладают коллективным разумом (искусственный интеллект). По сути — биороботы.
> 
> P.S. Старое название главы: «Бати и дети».


	4. Убить их всех

ГДЕ-ТО

Д е в у ш к а

Привет! Я Ингрид!

И г р о к

…Ну и что?

И н г р и д

Как что?! Возьми меня к себе!

И г р о к

Куда?

И н г р и д

В коллекцию красоток!

И г р о к

…Не стоит.

И н г р и д

Почему?

И г р о к

Не стоит.

И н г р и д

…Я не красивая?

И г р о к

Да нет.

И н г р и д

Тогда в чём дело?!

И г р о к  
. . .

И н г р и д

Отвечай!

И г р о к

Ты не подходишь мне.

И н г р и д

Нечестно…  
Несправедливо!

И г р о к

Что поделать…

И н г р и д

А вот что! Ты её отпустишь.  
Девчонку. Роуз.

И г р о к

Хорошо…

И н г р и д

Приятно было поболтать!

  
АРЕНА

И г р о к

Красотка…

И н г р и д  
. . .

И г р о к  
. . .

К о м м е н т а т о р

Победила Мастер  
Гадюка!  
Победил Пол Феникс!

П о л

О да!! Ребята!

К о м м е н т а т о р

Победил  
Чонг Ли!

Ш а о К а н

Фаталити!

К о м м е н т а т о р

Пэй Мэй!

Ш а о К а н

Фаталити!

К о м м е н т а т о р

Гис Ховард! Байсон!

Ш а о К а н

Фаталити!

М и с т е р И к с

Отлично, Шива.

Ш а о К а н

Добей его!

К и н т а р о

Умри!

Т о л п а

Кинтаро!  
Кинтаро!!

К о м м е н т а т о р

Шао Кан!

К а п и т а н

Давай!

Ш а о К а н

Готовься к смерти…

К а п и т а н

Так его!!

К о м м е н т а т о р

ФАТАЛИТИ!!!

Т э н с и

Я ухожу…

. . .

Т э н с и

Какая тишина…

Е в а

Всем страшно.  
Она _внушает_ страх.

Т э н с и

О да…

З л а я Ю к а р и

Ну где ты там?

И г р о к

(телепортировался на арену)

Я здесь! Юкари!  
Решила заглянуть?

Ю к а р и

Решила.  
Есть разговор.

И г р о к

…Какой?

Ю к а р и

Короткий.

И г р о к

Да-да! Я слушаю!

Ю д з и р о

В чём дело?  
Ты что, боишься эту бабу?!

И г р о к  
**!**

Ю к а р и

(Игроку)

Молчи.

(Великану)

Меня боятся все.

Ю д з и р о

Я не боюсь.

Ю к а р и

Вот как? И правда…  
 _Я не заметила тебя._

Ю д з и р о

Ты знаешь, кто я?

Ю к а р и

Да. Ничто  
В сравнении со мной.

Ю д з и р о

Ах ты…  
Я проучу тебя. 

(застыл на месте)

КАКОГО?!?

И г р о к

Что ты задумала?

Ю к а р и

Сейчас  
Увидишь.

И г р о к

Подожди! Он должен!..

Ю к а р и

Мне всё равно.

И г р о к

Прошу, Юкари!  
Дай мне увидеть этот бой!!

. . .

Ю д з и р о

Убей его.

Б р а й а н

Он не достоин  
Погибнуть от моей руки.

П о л

Да, я сдаюсь!

Ю д з и р о

Мне всё равно.  
Убей его, и наша битва  
Начнётся!

Б р а й а н

Нет.

(вышвырнул Пола с арены)

Ю д з и р о

Слабак!

Б р а й а н

Ты тоже  
Не самый сильный.

Ю д з и р о

Что!?!

Б р а й а н

Мне нужен  
Не ты.

Ю д з и р о

Ничтожество…

Б р а й а н

(смотрит в небо)

Итак,  
Я жду тебя… Давай.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И стало  
Темно.

Б р а й а н

О да… Прими мой вызов!

Г о л о с с н е б а

Сильнейший на Земле? Ты жалок…  
Сразись с сильнейшим во Вселенной!

О н и

(приземляется)

**УМРИ!**

(поражает Великана  
рассекающим ударом ладони)

Ю д з и р о

(поднимается)

Ну нет… Я не умру  
Так просто…

Б р а й а н

Отойди.

Ю д з и р о

ОН МОЙ!!!

(вышвырнул Брайана с арены)

Его противник Я!!! Он выбрал  
МЕНЯ!!! 

(демону)

Не так ли? Нападай…

. . .

И г р о к

Не больно стукнул?

Ю д з и р о

Этот хлюпик?!

(Кунг-фу Мен)

И г р о к

Так надо.

Ю д з и р о

Знаю…

И г р о к

А теперь…

К а п и т а н

Пора. В атаку! Уничтожить!!  
Убейте выживших!!!

Т о л п а

Так точно!

К а п и т а н

Вот это махач!

И г р о к

Развлекайтесь…  
А я пошёл.

Т э н с и

Не торопись…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: «…Я не красивая?»  
> Почему раздельно?
> 
> О: «Не красивая» звучит как «не красавица».  
> «Некрасивая» — как «уродка».  
> Мне так показалось.
> 
> В: Почему Игрок боится Юкари? Она же «Злая», следовательно, он должен быть сильнее её?
> 
> О: Она злодейка, но не негодяйка.  
> Она не использует свою силу во зло: не убивает всех, кто ей просто не нравится; заведомо более слабых противников без особой на то причины; никого не насилует и т. д. и т. п. Всё это, безусловно, касается только более менее положительных и нейтральных персонажей, а не каких-нибудь конченых ублюдков, заслуживающих смерти.
> 
> Во время битвы Великана с демоном слушаем тему Они из SF4.  
> …Но это и так понятно.
> 
> P.S. Агента Смита не хватает…


End file.
